


Past and Present (and Future)

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Ficlet, Jealousy, Multi, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pearl watches Rose interact with Greg and struggles with feelings of jealousy.[Prompt 10: not said to me]





	Past and Present (and Future)

Pearl sits on the beach just outside the Temple, her arms folded. She frowns, pretending she isn’t looking at the scene before her, but actually not fooling anyone, herself included. A few meters away, the rest of the Crystal Gems rush around the beach like hyperactive human children, playing a game called ‘tag’. From what Pearl can gather, this game involves little more than chasing each other and giving each other a poke, before yelling “tag!” and then chasing each other in a different pattern. And, despite how ridiculous it looks, Pearl might be tempted to join in… in other circumstances. Because right now, she is refusing to join in out of principle – and it is because of Greg.

Greg Universe (which obviously isn’t a real name; even a Gem like Pearl knows that humans don’t have surnames like Universe) is Rose’s boyfriend, a human term for a male romantic partner. And Pearl really dislikes Greg. It isn’t anything personal – she doesn’t think he is ugly or untalented or anything like that – but she just can’t understand why Rose loves him. After all, Rose has dated many humans in their thousands of years on Earth, but Greg is different. Rose is totally in love with Greg, and they have been in a relationship for many months now, far longer than any of her previous relationships with humans. So she knows Greg is here to stay, but she just wishes he would go.

And she knows how that makes her seem petty and cruel, but Pearl doesn’t know what else to feel. Because every time she sees Rose smile at Greg or cuddle him or kiss him, she is reminded of how Rose used to do all of those things with her. They were a couple for over two thousand years, and Pearl still remembers what it was like to be loved by Rose. And even though Rose no longer loves her (she loves Greg instead), Pearl still loves Rose. She loves her so much, and it hurts so much to see her beloved Rose with Greg.

She is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of hysterical laughter. Garnet has just tagged Amethyst, who is the one laughing. Giggling, Amethyst looks at Garnet and then shapeshifts, turning herself into a purple version of Garnet. This makes everyone laugh, and Greg leans against Rose, an arm around her back as they laugh. But Pearl doesn’t laugh. Instead, she wants to cry.

Pearl hates feeling like this, being so jealous and grumpy around this human who has done nothing wrong. But it’s just… his presence _hurts_. He reminds her of everything she is missing. He reminds her of how Rose used to feel about her. He reminds her of how that was all in the past, and it is the present now, and she hates the present.

And what will the future hold? Will Greg stay with them for the rest of his life? Will Rose want to marry him? Is she going to feel like this for the rest of Greg’s life? Is she never going to be able to move on? Does she even want to?

Pearl sighs, tucking her knees up to her chest. The others have finished their game, and walk towards the Temple, chatting and smiling. And Greg is holding Rose’s hand, and looks up at her face and gives her the most adoring smile. He loves Rose so much. But not as much as Pearl. She is certain of that.

“I love you, Rose,” Greg says, flicking his long hair out of his eyes and smiling.

And Rose gives him one of her beautiful, loving smiles, and reaches down to kiss him. “I love you too.”

And as Amethyst laughs and starts singing a rhyme about kissing, Pearl turns around and walks away. She wraps her arms around herself, trembling. She hurries into her room in the Temple and sits on the watery ground, and rests her chin on her knees.

And tears leak from Pearl’s eyes as she remembers the times Rose told her she loved her, knowing that those times are in the past. She loves Greg now. Not her.


End file.
